Ike Waites
"More to the point, why are you trying to kill Felix? And more importantly, why are you trying to kill me?" — Ike to Lyra Eriksson in " Seven Arc"]]" }}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" January 29th - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Brown - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Brown - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Left cheek - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mage - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Ike Caelum - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Replica(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Earth-Ike - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #6B2F11; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Gravity magic - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |} 'General' Ike Waites is one of the main protagonists and belongs to the guild, Aqua Rain as an average mage. He has been in the guild for twelve years. 'Appearance' Ike Waites is a rather handsome man. He has slightly flicked, dark brown hair to match his dark brown eyes. He is tall and leanly built. He always wears a charm around his neck. However, it is unknown what charm Ike wears and is one of the many mysteries of Aqua Rain. At the beginning of the RP, he had bandages wrapped around his torso as he got injured in his previous outing. 'Personality' He is very clear about what he likes and dislikes, and always blunt no matter what the subject may be. He is a rather thoughtful person and does not talk a lot. Whenever he is asked a question, he will respond with an answer that does not really answer the question. He is considerate of others unless he has a personal reason to not be. He is quiet unless provoked, and when he is angry, he yells loudly and throws thing around curtesy of his magical ability. He does feel remorse afterwards and "wallows in misery" afterwards. He does not like loud noises as it disturbs his concentration and gives him a headache. 'Magical Ability' Gravity Magic The ability to manipulate gravity. He is a virtuoso in his magic and has little trouble controlling his power. His gravity power does not affect him so he cannot fly or such. 'Weaknesses' He is magically powerful but not good at hand-to-hand combat. He has claustrophobia and gets agitated in enclosed spaces or small rooms. He also has a childish fear of the dark, and always leaves on a lamp or another source of light on when he goes to sleep. Only close friends of his know of this and he tries not to show how terrifying it is for him because he is prideful. 'Relationships' Master Caligo They seem to share a rough relationship but they accept each other's fault. They tend to disagree a lot and battle as a result. Master's main move consists of his staff landing on Ike's head. Ike retaliates by using whatever is around him to the greatest effect. Daisuke They have both been in the guild for a long time and are good friends with one another. Pei Ike has known Pei as long as Daisuke and they get along well. They tend to be in each other's company often as Ike sticks around the bar a lot where Pei works when she is not out doing jobs. Hatter Their relationship is very complicated. Ike is easily annoyed by Hatter and his antics but still cares about him and enjoys his company. Felix Pederson He does not like Felix but Felix follows him around and did join Aqua Rain as a result of it. He sees him as a burden. 'History' Shall be revealed in the next ten arcs *sigh* 'Plot' Seven Arc He is one of the seven mages that escort Prince Izu into Seven and stay at his castle for the night. He discovers a note left by Master Caligo which he shows Daisuke and The Mad Hatter. Master informs them of a scroll hidden in the castle that a gang of Seven will attempt to steal. They all gather the Aqua Rain mages and discuss the plan. That night, Band of Seven come to steal the scroll but are intercepted by the Aqua Rain mages. He is glared at by his teammates until he submits to running after Felix Pederson who is in the castle being chased by an angry Lyra Eriksson. When he finally catches up, Lyra has Felix cornered and she says that Ike will die after she kills Felix. However, she refers to him as Alois Fitzgerald, which confuses Felix as he did not know that Ike Waites and Alois Fitzgerald were the same person. Ike Waites asks why she wants to kill them both, and Lyra tells them her unfortunate tale of being arrested as the First Mate of Drunk Falcon, resulting in a ten year sentence. 'Days Off' 'It's Sorcerer Magazine's Fault' Appearance: Part 3 Ike appears at Daisuke's home and asks him to create anti-girl charms for him. He steps into the house without his permission and sees that Hatter is also at Daisuke's home. Upon asking why he would want such charms, he asks them if they have seen Sorcerer's Magazine. It is revealed that he ranked 4th in "Fiore's Finest Charmers" and is in the same predicament as Hatter and Daisuke (?). Ike received sincere and pure sympathy from Hatter which Daisuke observes as a step towards their relationship. They all work together temporarily to decide how to deal with the situation. Ike is aware of the fact that he cannot use violence against the fangirls as they represent the guild, which is mostly heavily directed at Daisuke who still holds shoe polish for a weapon. Ike and Hatter interrupt Daisuke before he could finish his sentence suggesting that they should start hunting and killing. Ike comes to the conclusion that they must confront Sorcerer Magazine and discuss the situation with them, after more talking, Hatter stands up abruptly and walks towards the door, stating he would do whatever he likes. Daisuke asks where he is going, and Ike and Daisuke shudder at Hatter's sadistic smile when he turns around. He wields a sewing set, which automatically boosts his hit points and vitality point and leaves Daisuke's home. Ike is the next to leave, causing Daisuke to ask where he is going and Ike gives the same answer as Hatter. However, when Daisuke asks him what weapon he is taking with him, Ike asks him what weapon before giving a ferocious glare at Daisuke. Ike used Rage to increase his points, before sending Daisuke jumping away as Ike released his "magic". He smiles at Daisuke before stating that he would be right back, and left. 'Trivia' *Every day, he has one glass of alcohol from the Aqua Rain bar. It is unknown what the drink actually is but it is said to be similar to wine. *His creator insists that he is Metro-citian, although Metro City does not exist in this world. *He is the only character out of the six main Aqua Rain members to be the first link found in Google when his name is typed into the search bar. *He is not to be confused with Ike Waits, who is the author of the Denali National Park Guide to Hiking. (Hold on, this ain't trivia! Saiah!!!) 'Quotes' "More to the point, why are you trying to kill Felix? And more importantly, why are you trying to kill me?" Seven Arc, Page 11 “It has come to THAT... It’s time for us to put on a new frame of mind.... To defeat Lyra without magic, or more accurately with only thought projection magic, we need to ask the question, ‘What Would Hatter Do?’” Seven Arc, Page 12